You Are The Rain
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: You are the rain, you heal us when nothing else can. You make the air easy to breath and you forgive our sins no matter the amount of times we become dirty. You are more important than you will ever know, than you can dare to make yourself believe. I know this, you won't believe me but I'll try, I'll do what I can to make you see this. Because, Takeshi, you are the rain.


"Why?" he muttered looking up at the sky. "Why was I chosen to be the rain guardian. What use am I if I can't keep my own feelings in check."

I remained silent as I stared at him, mixed emotions coursed through my veins. Part of me wanted to yell at him for being weak and asking dumb questions, the other part wanted comfort him to find some way to make it sound like everything was going to be ok in the end. I wasn't sure why this wedding was creating all those emotions in him suddenly. Maybe they had always been there and I had just been to ignorant to see them. Maybe he didn't even know they were there until now, or it all became to much. There were so many things that could explain that simple questions but none of them were correct. There was no correct answers, there simply wasn't an answer, only excuses.

"I didn't think you'd respond." he laughed self deprecatingly. I opened my mouth and looked up at the rain.

"Do you know why the rain falls?" I asked him. He looked at me his eyes confused.

"It falls because it's part of cycle." I told him laying down his shoes, jacket, and tie. I slipped off my jacket and shoes as well but left my tie on, loosening it slightly.

"You'll catch a cold." he muttered looking at me.

"A cycle that won't change." I told him ignoring his remark. "Even if it may seem like it will never rain again, it will."

"I don't understand where you're going with this." he told me.

"What happens when the rain falls?" I asked him taking another step towards him my hair falling in front of my face.

"Nothing, it just falls." he replied in a quiet tone.

"It brings life." I said coming up behind him. "It brings life to everything dying. It's what makes the grass green again and the trees tall and strong. It allows animals water in times of thirst and purifies the air around it making it easier to breath." He turned to look at me his face wet, some of the water sliding down his face was probably salty rather than clean and pure. "It makes the world beautiful again, when most had given up that there could ever be beauty again." I reached my hands up slowly hesitating slightly at his face. His eyes were wide and little wary has he followed one of my hands up to his face moving his eyes to mine when I stopped.

"That's why," I said cupping his face gently. "That's why you were chosen to be the rain guardian. What did you tell me a while back? Do you remember." he shook his head slightly and I smiled gently. "You told me you would never kill, that you could never kill someone. I told you that you were a fool, an idiot for thinking that. But inside, I was happy, I could understand why Reborn chose you to be rain guardian. I never noticed before, but that day I had never seen you so serious before, not even with baseball. You don't have the heart to just kill. Even if it meant giving your life, you wouldn't be able to do it. To take the life of someone else would be to take your own. Reborn chose you to be the rain guardian knowing this. You are the one that will wash away the pain and blood from those of us that have to kill, you'll be the breath of fresh air after the poison and toxin of day." I wiped away the water and tears from his brown eyes and he closed them. "You're the one that will give us that life again when we're close to dying, just the rain does to the grass. You'll be the clean water that quenches our thirst when before there was no water left. You are the very definition of water. You are constantly changing to your environment, you are never one shape, no matter the difficulties, you adapt easily to the solution."

"Hayato..." he said opening his eyes. I gave him a sad smile, he may never understand these words the way I wish he could, he may never understand his importance to the family, but no matter what if there was one thing I wouldn't give up one, it was making him see that he was meant for this, that we, not just the familigia, but his real family as well, needed him more than us of could or dared to say. "What?"

"You're the only source of peace and comfort we will have in this family." I told him standing on my tip-toes to lay my heard against his, his hands grabbing the top of my arms almost painfully. "You are the most important guardian we have _**because**_ you are the rain." He gripped my arms tighter and I almost winced as he pulled me close the need apparent in his eyes. He wanted to believe but he couldn't. He would never be able to believe what he wanted so desperately too. He wrapped an arm around my waist the the other around my shoulders so his hand was nestled in my hair. I stiffened slightly before forcing myself to relax.

"The rain causes damage." he said and I nodded into his chest.

"It does." I agreed quietly. "And so will you, you'll have to fight, as much as I...as much as you wish you didn't have to you will. You'll damage those that oppose us, but you may not necessarily kill, rain does not kill, the aftermaths of the rain yes, but not the rain itself. You were chosen by Reborn to be the Rain Guardian because you are every bit like the rain. I'm glad he didn't choose anyone else, there is no one, past or future, that will ever be a better Rain Guardian than you. There was no other chose, there never has been. Tsuna and the whole family needs you, but that doesn't mean you always need to remain strong. The rain is the sky's way of crying, whether the sky is angry or sad, the rain is the release of those emotions. Even the rain itself has to cry eventually.

"Hayato." he said squeezing me tightly. "Hayato. Hayato." he kept repeating my name over and over, I lost count of how many times my name was said but I remained still and silent as the shudders ran through his body, as the hot tears of the rain guardian mixed in with the cold rain of the sky. I don't know how long we stood there but eventually he let go and gave me a bittersweet smile. The sadness still remained in his eyes, but there was also a hint of the life he had back in them.

"You're soaked now." he said with a tight smile as he moved my hair out of my face.

"You're one to talk." I said as his white shirt clung tightly to his body.

"You should go out in the rain more often." he said pressing his lips to my forehead. I blushed and stiffened as he continued. "You look even more beautiful than before, it's almost painful. You're like an angel. But at the same time it seems sad."

"I told you." I said looking up at him as he looked down at me. "The rain makes things more beautiful, even things that were originally never thought to be able to look beautiful again."

"You'll always look beautiful." he whispered lowering his head. "No matter the scars or bruises, you'll always be beautiful, the rain just makes you glow."

"I wasn't talking about me." I whispered moving my head back slightly.

"I was." he said sealing my lips with his. My eyes shut of their own as he pulled me closer. It wasn't a fiery passionate kiss, no movement or tongue, it was just a gentle, simple kiss that held more emotion behind it than any kiss ever could. He pulled slightly before leaning in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly to him, as tight as I could, he didn't complain or make any noise to show if I was hurting him or not he just lowered his arms till they wrapped tightly against my waist and lifted me up till I was looking down into his eyes and he was staring up into mine. "Smile for me, Hayato, smile."I looked at him then slowly I smiled, not the fake, sarcastic smile I gave when I was annoyed, and the over exaggerated smile I gave to the tenth, it was the smile I gave to the woman that taught me how to play the piano, it was the smile I gave when my innocence was still in tact, the smile before I became jaded. It was the smile that the rain had healed, a smile I believed long gone. "Please Hayato, don't lose this smile, please for me smile whenever you can." I nodded and the smile never disappeared as we looked up into the raining sky, the feelings inside of us being washed away to new feelings that would in turn also be washed away, but some feelings never changed some remained. The feeling shared between us would never disappear, it may become dry and harsh, filthy, but the rain would always come back and clean it again.

Because, Takeshi, you are the rain. And I have never loved the rain before I met you.

* * *

_Me: This will be part of another story but I just had to type this up and post it. It just popped into my head and while I was only expecting to write a few lines it developed into this and I wanted to add and I couldn't wait till I finished the rest of this story. I hope you liked it__. I honestly felt sad as I was typing this up. Takeshi always acts so happy and always has a smile, but there is no way he's always that happy. Plus, this is honestly why I believe Takeshi was chosen to be the rain guardian, even if it's not said, I believe this is at least ONE reason as to why. I hope you enjoyed!_

**_Later ;P_**


End file.
